Unverhoffter Besuch
by Claire Panda
Summary: Stegi steigt die Arbeit zu Kopf. Unverhofft stattet ihm Tim einen Besuch ab...


Stegi vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Hände waren verkrampft vom vielen Schreiben, er war müde und hatte Hunger. Am liebsten würde er Minecraft spielen, am besten mit Tim. Sobald seine Gedanken sich seinem Freund zuwandten, musste er unverzüglich lächeln. Verweilte kurz bei seinen schönen, funkelnden braunen Augen und seinen Haaren, sie ihm so süß ins Gesicht fielen, wenn er sie verwuschelte. Wie gerne er ihn jetzt bei sich hätte.

Stegi schüttelte den Kopf. Frühestens in einer Woche konnte er Tim wieder sehen. Zum einen, weil Tim die Woche bei seiner Familie verbrachte, die viele Kilometer entfernt wohnte und weil Stegis Semesterklausuren bevorstanden. Er hatte für nichts anderen Zeit, geradezu hatte er das Gefühl in all dem Lernstoff zu versinken und die erste Klausur war bereits in einer Woche.

Seufzend nahm er die Hände vom Gesicht und wurde prompt von seiner Schreibtischlampe geblendet. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal, um sich an das überraschend helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Es war zwar erst 17 Uhr, aber der Himmel, den Stegi durch das Fenster neben sich sehen konnte, war dunkelgrau, fast schwarz, ein Vorbote für den strömenden Regen, der angekündigt worden war.

Mit der Motivation eines Montagmorgens und 39 Grad Fieber begann er weiter seine Aufschriebe zusammenzufassen. Plötzlich donnerte es so laut, dass Stegi zusammenzuckte. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster. Mit dem Donner hatte es auch angefangen zu regnen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er das Klingeln bemerkte, das in dem Geräusch des prasselnden Regens fast unterging. Und weiterhin dauerte es ein paar Sekunden bis er merkte, dass es die Türklingel war.

"Hallo, mein Kleiner!". Stegi konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass Tim vor seiner Tür stand. Er war völlig durchnässt, doch strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Was denn? Darf ich nicht rein? Und ne Umarmung krieg ich anscheinend auch nicht?", lachte Tim und zog seinen Freund an sich. Dem Kleineren war es egal, dass er selbst nass wurde und drückte sich an ihn. "Wieso bist du denn schon da?". Glücklich schmiegte er sich an die Brust des Größeren.

"Na, ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir", grinste Tim, während er wie nebenbei, mit dem Fuß die Haustür zu haute. "Und jetzt, mein Schatz, brauche ich erst mal was neues zum Anziehen und du auch denke ich." Als Tim seinen Freund sanft von sich weg drücken wollte, reckte sich Stegi, da sein Freund viel größer war als er, und küsste ihn. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr die Lippen seines Freundes gespürt. Sofort erwiderte Tim den Kuss.

Die eine Hand an Stegis Hüfte, die andere in seinen Haaren erwiderte er den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Der Blonde versuchte all die Sehnsucht und das Vermissen der letzten zwei Wochen, in denen er seinen Freund nicht sehen konnte, in diesen Kuss zu stecken. "Ich liebe dich, Kleiner", flüsterte Tim außer Atem. "Ich hab dich vermisst und jetzt machen wir was, dass uns beiden wieder warm wird." Stegi hörte seinem Tonfall an, dass Tim etwas ganz anderes meinte, als warme Klamotten anzuziehen und sich an die Heizung kuscheln.

"Ich", stotterte Stegi unter Tims intensivem Blick. "Ich würde gerne, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss lernen, sonst schaffe ich das nicht bis Freitag." "Nein, Stegi. Wenn ich schon mal da bin, lässt du das gefälligst sein. Ich hab nämlich was mit dir vor." Mit diesen Worten zog er Stegi ins Wohnzimmer, der sich genau vorstellen konnte, was Tim mit ihm vorhatte. "Und keine Widerrede." Stegi schloss den Mund wieder. Wenn Tim rattig auf ihn war, gab es kein Entkommen, was Stegi auch überhaupt nicht vorhatte. "Du wirst mir noch danken.

Wie lange lernst du denn schon in dem Zustand?". "Während er das sagte, wanderten seine Hände unter Stegis feuchtes T-Shirt, strichen über seinen Bauch hoch zu seiner Brust. Stegi keuchte leise auf und krallte sich in das Sofa, das hinter ihm stand, als Tim seine bereits steifen Brustwarzen berührte. "Seit vier Tagen", murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Na siehst du, eine Pause tut dir gut." Seine Stimme hatte dieses tiefe erotische Brummen angenommen und der Kleinere merkte, wie sich in seiner Hose etwas regte.

Tim, dem diese Wirkung durchaus bewusst war, leckte sich über die Lippen und zog Stegi sein T-Shirt aus. Als dieser nun oberkörperfrei und leicht zitternd vor Erregung vor Tim stand, zog er ihn erneut zu sich und küsste ihn. Jedoch verweilte er nur kurz auf Stegis Lippen. Er begann sich einen Weg über dessen Kinn bis zu einer empfindlichen Stelle an Stegis Hals zu küssen. Dort saugte er so lange bis Stegi aufstöhnte.

"Ach ich liebe dieses Geräusch", murmelte Tim. "Darf ich es noch mal hören?". Mit diesen Worten wanderten seine Finger, die zuvor um Stegis Hüfte lagen, zu seinem Gürtel. Während er ihn, unter ständigen Blickkontakt mit dem Kleineren, langsam öffnete, strichen seine Finger leicht über die nun deutlich erkennbare Beule in Stegis Hose. Stegis presste die Lippen zusammen. Tim zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in Stegis Hose gleiten.

Der Blonde keuchte auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Seine Finger krallten sich nun noch fester in den Stoff des Sofas. Schließlich stöhnte er auf, als Tim seinen Penis umfasste. Er hörte Tim leise lachen. Es gefiel ihm so sehr seinen Freund so erregt zu sehen. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Stegi starrte ihn an. "Mach weiter." Seine Stimme zitterte stark. "Du kriegst noch alles, was du willst", flüsterte Tim ihm ins Ohr. "Aber ich will auch meinen Spaß haben." Mit diesen Worten hob er den völlig überraschten Stegi hoch, trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer und warf ihn dort aufs Bett. In Sekundenschnelle war Tim über ihn und drückte seine Hände neben seinen Kopf.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe?", flüsterte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. Ehe Stegi sich versah, zog Tim Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche. Der Blonde leckte sich über die Lippen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Wundersamer weise hatte Tim immer in solch zwischenmenschlichen Situationen etwas zum Fesseln dabei. Das tat er nun auch. Er legte Stegi das Metall um die Handgelenke und fesselte ihn damit ans Bett.

Dann setzte er sich direkt auf Stegis Mitte, sodass dieser seine Beule direkt spüren konnte und zog sich sein T-Shirt aus. Stegi biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Tim jetzt spüren. Sein Körper war so perfekt. Er betrachtete den Oberkörper eingehend. Tim, der sehr wohl wusste, wie sehr er Stegi gefiel, ließ kurz seine Muskeln spielen und beugte sich dann wieder über ihn, um ihn zu küssen. Der unter ihm Liegende zerrte an seinen Handschellen, wollte Tim durch die Haare wuscheln, in berühren.

Wieder bahnte sich Tim mit Küssen einen weg. Diesmal nahm er seine Zunge mit dazu. Leckte über Stegis Brust, seinen Bauch und hielt dann über dem Hosenansatz inne. Stegi lag nun schweratmend da, das Gesicht zur Decke gerichtet. Tim grinste. Interessant, was er mit diesem Mann alles anstellen konnte. Er strich nun mit der Hand über Stegis Hose. Obwohl der Stoff die Berührung abschwächte, spürte er sehr deutlich.

Langsam öffnete Tim den Reißverschluss. "Hüfte hoch!", befahl er und der Blonde tat wie ihm geheißen. Stegi hatte nun die Augen geschlossen, wollte komplett genießen. "Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dass du nicht siehst, wie ich dich zum Kommen bringe, hätte ich dir die Augen verbunden", kommentierte Tim trocken. Stegi riss sofort die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. "Gut so", lächelte Tim, beugte sich vor, um seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.  
Doch dann widmete er sich sofort wieder seiner Hose. Langsam zog er sie nun hinunter.

Tim spürte Stegis Körper leicht erzittern, als er nun nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm lag. Der Größere betrachtete Stegis steifen Penis, der sich durch die dünne Boxershorts klar abzeichnete, eingehend. "Jetzt mach schon", flüsterte Stegi, der ihn schon fast wahnsinnig vor Erregung anstarrte. "Nicht so hektisch", grinste Tim. "Du wirst heute noch oft genug kommen." Damit legte er zwei Finger auf die Boxershorts und klopfte damit sachte darauf. Jede Berührung ließ Stegi erzittern und entlockte ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Ohne Vorwarnung riss Tim die Boxershorts in Fetzen. Er hatte sich selbst sehr zurückhalten müssen, um Stegi nicht schon sofort an der Haustür flach zu legen. "So mein Kleiner", murmelte er. Klein war eine Untertreibung für das, was sich ihm da entgegenstreckte. "Bitte Tim", flüsterte Stegi. Langsam, die Augen auf Stegis Gesicht gerichtet, um jede Reaktion mitzubekommen, strich er einmal den Schaft auf und ab. Der Liegende krallte sich in seine Fesseln und stöhnte laut. Erneut strich Tim darüber, nun etwas fester.

"Stegi?", sagte er, während er dessen Penis mit der rechten Hand umschloss. "Ja?", fragte Stegi mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich will, dass du meinen Namen schreist, wenn du kommst. Verstanden?". Statt einer Antwort hörte er ein lautes Stöhnen, denn Tim hatte begonnen seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Noch waren seine Bewegungen sehr langsam. Stegi wand sich unter ihm, was Tim ein leises Lachen entlockte. Er ließ von dem Penis seines Freundes ab, doch ehe dieser sich beschweren konnte, hatte seine Zunge schon den Phallus berührt.

Er leckte ein paar Mal über die Spitze, was dazu führte, dass der Blonde nun durchgehend stöhnte. Tim bedeckte den Penis nun auch mit Küssen und hinterließ eine heiße Spur. "Tim!". Das Wort war nun schon fast geschrieben, obwohl Stegi noch gar nicht gekommen war. "Das geht noch lauter", meinte Tim mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Während er genüsslich an der Spitze des Penis' saugte, legte er zusätzlich noch seine Hände um den Schaft, und bewegte sie auf und ab.

"Oh Gott, Tim!". Tim umspielte mit der Zunge die Spitze und spürte, dass Stegi seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Doch als er kurz davor war, hielt er inne. "Was soll das?", fragte Stegi ganz außer sich. Seine Atmung ging sehr schnell. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du in letzter Zeit artig genug warst. Denn sonst müsste ich jetzt auch noch die Rute rausholen." Er grinste dreckig. "Naja, dafür haben wir ja später noch genug Zeit."

Sein Tempo war nun nicht mehr mit dem vorherigen zu vergleichen. Seine Hände bewegten sich schnell über den Schaft, während seine Zunge weiter die Spitze umspielte. Als Stegi kam, bog er den Rücken durch. Dieses Gefühl war so berauschend, es sollte niemals aufhören. Er schrie den Namen seines Freundes heraus, der den Penis nun weiter mit einer Hand traktierte, während er seinen Mundinhalt in ein Taschentuch spuckte.

"Nussig", sagte er dann. "Was hast du gegessen?". Doch Stegi konnte nicht sprechen. Seine Atmung glich der eines Marathonläufers nach 20 Kilometern. "Okay ist auch egal", grinste Tim. "Wenn du fertig bist mit deiner Schnappatmung, dann können wir ja weiter machen."


End file.
